Vampires!
by Dark Dancer101
Summary: The RRB are now VAMPIRES and want the girls to be their mates. will they have trouble along the way?
1. Chapter 1

chap.1: Descriptions

_I don't own PPG/RRB. VAMPIC!_

Blossom: long, silky, orange waist-length hair.

Hourglass figure.

C-cup breasts.

Intelligent, plays piano, violin, and harp; 17 years old

Buttercup: jet-black, shoulder length hair

Hourglass figure

C-cup breasts (smaller than blossom's)

Tomboy, plays almost all sports, protective of sisters; 17 years old

Bubbles: golden, mid-back length hair

Hourglass figure

B-cup breasts

Girly girl, cheerleader captain; 17 years old

Brick: fiery, orange, almost waist length hair

Very muscular, well defined 8-pack

Intelligent, plays guitar, and piano; 18 years old

Butch: jet-black, short spiky hair (like the guy from the music video '_call me when you're sober_)

Muscular, well defined 6-pack

Rough boy, plays every sport (except girl ones); 18 years old

Boomer: golden, bowl-shaped hair (like Justin Bieber's)

Muscular, well defined 6-pack (not as well as Butch's… ;P)

Shy boy, writes poetry, paints; 18 years old


	2. Chapter2 we meet again

Chap2: We Meet Again

**Blossom's P.O.V** My sisters and I were sitting in class bored out of our minds, while the teacher is lecturing. Bubbles was putting on make up; she was wearing a sky blue tank top and white shorts with white and blue flip flops, her hair is in the usual pigtails. Buttercup is taking nap on her desk; she was a lime green T-Shirt with a skull in the middle and black cargo pants with black high-tops. I was reading my book, '_Hunger Games'_** (a/n: luv that book!)**; I'm wearing a tight, red baby phat shirt and black skinny jeans with black converses. Just as Bubbles put up her make up the lights turned off, I heard the door open and close. "Whose there?" I demanded. All I got in response was a sinister chuckle. Suddenly I felt strong, warm arms pull me out of my seat, and sit me on my desk. "Hey, babe." A deep, yet boyish voice whispered in my ear. No…it couldn't be, I haven't heard that voice in 12 years. When the lights came back on, I found everyone except us six, unconscious. I looked to my sides to find my sisters in the same situations with their counterparts. When I looked up, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his shining crimson eyes. _' Man, how the years been good to you!'_ I thought as I scanned his body up and down. His hair was in a low ponytail underneath his red cap, he was wearing a red wife beater that showed off his muscles with a black jacket over it and black jeans with red converses. His brothers were wearing the same outfit, but with their respective colors. "What are you doing here, B-brick?" Oh, great! Now I'm stuttering in front of him! A flirtatious smirk crawled onto his angelic face. "What? I can't visit my favorite girl?" he asked placing his head in the crook of my neck to inhale my scent. As he did so I felt his-larger than usual- teeth gently graze my neck. What a turn on! "I have a something to tell you, Blossy." He whispered into my ear. "H-h-huh?" I breathed out. "I'm a vampire and I want you to be my mate."

**(a/n: the ppg and rrb all have fingers, toes, noses, etc.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the decision

**(a/n: my vampires cry glitter! ;P)**

**Blossom's POV:**

I just sat there, shocked. The boy I haven't seen in 12 years, my counterpart, was a vampire and me to spend the rest of my life with him. He must have noticed my reaction, because he looked at me with a pleading face. "Blossom, I know all of this is a little sudden, but, I've changed and I mean it." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity. I breathed an exasperated sigh. "Alright, Brick, but can we discuss this somewhere else?" For a split second, I saw hope and excitement cross his eyes, but as quickly as it came, his cool and collected demeanor was back.

"Okay, just name the place and we'll answer all of your questions there." I gave a small nod and looked towards my sisters. Bubbles and Boomer were smiling at each other with such kindness in their eyes it was unexplainable. Buttercup was glaring at the ground and her entire face was as red as a tomato, while Butch was standing there with a goofy smirk plastered on his face. "We're going to discuss everything at a more… private location. They all give a nod, and we walk out the room. I do hope everything will go smoothly…

**Buttercup's POV:**

Uuuggghhh! I wish Butch never came here! I mean, sure he's… HOT, but he's so arrogant. And guess what? He's a freakin VAMPIRE! I'm glad we're going somewhere to discuss this. I have a few questions for that boy.

**Bubbles's POV:**

Ok, this is definitely not my same dumb, acts-before-doing, counterpart. This guy was sweet and looks as if he wouldn't lie to anyone. If this is what I'll be around as his mate, I would not hesitate.

**Blossom's POV:**

Bubbles had decided we go to our tree house in the middle of the forest. Once we all climbed into the tree house, Buttercup asked the first question. "You guys are vampires, right?" They all nodded. "Then why the hell aren't you burning up in the sun?" she asked in a rather loud tone. "That's just a myth." Butch began to explain. "We don't burn or freakin sparkle in the sun, it just irritates us." He finished not missing a beat. "S-so are you guys like, blood sucking vampires?" Bubbles asked in a quiet voice. "Sometimes; most of the time we just eat normal food." Boomer replied in a voice with little emotion. "So, is that all the questions you have for us?" Brick asked with that stupid smirk on his face. I looked towards my sisters and they both nodded. "So, are you gonna be our mates?" butch asked with anxiety in his voice. I sighed. "Alright, we'll do it."

**Hope you liked and sorry it took awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4 new home

**Sorry I haven't updated, had writers block for a long time…anyway..on with the show! Enjoy!**

**(a/n: buttercup is going to be BC because I feel lazy)**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

'_Yes! They said yes!' _The boys chanted in their head, although, on the outside, they had on their usual cocky smirks. "So what now?" BC asked, still a little pissed. "You guys go home and we'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to your new home." Boomer replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What about clothes?" Blossom asked. "We already have fully stocked closets at home for you guys." Butch replied, grinning at BC, who scoffed. "What about the professor?" Bubbles asked, wanting to be a part of the conversation. "We emailed him saying that you've been enrolled in a boarding school in Alaska." Brick said, not letting his heart-melting smirk falter for a second.

"Well I guess we'll head home and get some sleep." BC yawed, not noticing how dark it was getting outside. "Agreed." Everyone said, finally glancing outside. "Well we'll see you ladies tomorrow." Brick offered with a wink to Blossom. But before the girls could reply, the boys had already disappeared. With a shrug of their shoulders, the girls decided to do the same, and headed home.

When arriving home, they were greeted by a sleeping professor, sprawled on the couch with a half-eaten piece of pizza on the coffee table. Feeling bad for making him wait up, the girls flew him to bed. Suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day, the three sister quickly flew up to their rooms, showered, and proceeded to sleep, not knowing the three, dark pairs of eyes watching their sleeping forms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and bright sun rays hitting my face. I began to fall back to sleep, but soon remembered that the guys were picking us up today. I bolted to the bathroom, groomed myself to perfection **(showering, doing hair, cleaning teeth, etc.)**, and started exploring my closet for something to wear.

After about 15 minutes, I found a stylish, yet comfortable outfit. An open, red flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans, and red converses. My stomach began protesting from the lack of food I soon remembered that we didn't have dinner. I flew quickly into the kitchen to stuff my face when I stopped seeing that the table was completely set, and on each plate lied 2 pancakes, eggs, and bacon. _'Bubbles…_', I thought began eating from one of the plates. As I'm finishing off my breakfast I start to think about how this 'mate' thing is going to change our lives. Are we going to stop going to school? Will we still get to see our old friends?

I was quickly put out of my thoughts as I heard the moving of silver wear and the sight of my sisters finishing their breakfast as well._ 'How long was I thinking?' _I wondered as I took in their outfits. Bubbles was wearing a sleeveless, below the knee dress and a pair of white & baby blue wedged sandals with her hair pulled back by a simple black headband. BC was wearing a form-fitting green t-shirt that had 'STFU' in black, bold letters and black cargo capris with her customized combat boots. After cleaning our plates, we decided to wait on the porch for the guys to come.

We didn't have to wait long, but as soon as I saw brick, I began to feel a blush make its way towards my face as I absorbed his appearance. All of them basically wore the same outfit, black baggy jeans and a t-shirt with their signature colors. The only difference was the design on the shirt. Brick, a black dragon circling towards the center, Butch, a metallic-like colored panther tearing out the shirt, & Boomer, a white wolf snarling. "Ready?" Butch asked with a genuine smile. "Yep. Let's get this show on the road!" BC replied pumping her fist into the air. We all sit next to our counterparts on the way to our new home.

As the mansion comes into view, I gasp at the size. It's enormous! While gazing in awe, something catches my eye. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to what looks like a red mark on the side of the house. As we pull up to the front of the house, the girls and I stare at the, now clear, message with shock & confusion, while give it a deadly glare. There, sprayed on a small part of the house, but still noticeable from a distance, was the confusing message

'You WILL NOT Take What's Ours!'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all I have for now. Again I own nothing and I apologize for not updating, I'll be sure to update my other story.<strong>

**Ja Ne**


End file.
